paradise_of_demonic_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Xingjian
|image1= |caption1= |chinese= |pinyin= |alias(es)= |status=Alive |killedby= |cod= |age= |species=Human |gender=Male |hair_color= |eye_color= |spouse= |family= |master(s)= |disciple(s)= |allies= |friends= |occupation=Windshadow Sword Divinity (First transition) Eternal Sword Seigneur (Third transition) |affiliation(s)= |strength=426 |agility=424 |reaction=329 |endurance=310 |flexibility=309 |ether=100% |level=31 |dop=5 (Body Toughness)' (Physical Particles)' (Speciality Seeds)' (Brain Regeneration )' (Ether Organs) |combat=Divine Level |fleshly_body=Level 29 |skills=Boundaries Negation, Level 40 Five God-Slaying Swords, Level 12 Ether Divine Art, White Bone Divine Weapon, Heaven's Volition Sword Intent |internal specialties=1440 |external specialties=9270 |waves=Level ? Mistral Windgod's Waves Level 3 Sonido Sword Zephyr Waves Level 10 Prodigious Astral Divine Powers Waves |mental cultivation=Level 2 Ice Age Meditation Art Level 10 Universal Sword Dominance Lunisolar |novel=Chapter 1 |book(s)= |appears_in= |planet = Miracle World}} Introduction is the main protagonist of Paradise of Demonic Gods. Plot Fang Xingjian was a talentless waste, scorned by his grandmother. He was supposed to become his cousin's apostle, but thanks to his second uncle's help, he escaped but was then betrayed by his friend and given to Onassis clan where he was tortured but was able to escape. During his escape, a strange man gave him a choice. This choice would give him only 5 years of life in exchange for the best Sword Arts talent in the world. Fang Xingjian chose this and after reached the Miracle World. Cultivation Techniques * Basic Sword Technique - Lv. 30(max) -Gave 1st specialty (Genius Swordsmanship) * Single-handed Sword Grab - Lv. 20(max) * Cross-slash - Lv.20(max) * Grizzly Bear Sword Technique - Lv.30(max) * Eagle Sword Technique - Lv.30(max) * Tenauer-Style Body Strengthening Sword Technique - Lv. 30(max) * Nine Yang Divine Sword Technique - Lv.20(max) * Chaotic Strike - Lv.20(max) * Silver Moon Prayer Sword Technique -'Lv.20(max)' * Descent of Holy Light - Lv. 10 * Tresia-Style Foundation Sword Technique -''' Lv.20(max)' = * Nine-Headed Dragon Sword Technique -'''Lv.Max' * Hegemonic Qi Slash of Heavens and Earth - Lv.max * 8 sets of sword techniques( Tempest Overlord, Gale Sword Deity, or Aurora Sword Spirit, etc) Lv.Max * Meteor Sword Technique.Lv.20(max) * Storm sword technique Lv.Max * Reduced Force Field(No Lvls) '-'''The basic form of communication with the ether particles. At the stage of the first job transition, everyone would have this technique. * Boundaries Negation(No Lvls) '-'Allows one’s body to overcome physical and material boundaries in an instant. Under the enhancement brought by ether particles, it expends 1000 potential points every second, fully accelerating the body’s vital energy and blood; agility reaches the limit of what one’s body can endure, ignoring the limits of the other attributes. *Supreme Mistwind Sword '''Lv.18' Specialities * Genius Swordsmanship'(Ch.8)' - An almost perfect mastery of each basic stance, allowing the individual to be able to master any sword technique with exceptional speed. * Beginner Survival Instinct'(Ch.9)' - Evolved endurance and willpower; allows you to ignore pain and tolerate hunger; all non-fatal injuries will not bother you in your battles and struggles. * Internal Healing'( Ch.24)' - Possesses a certain amount of control over the internal organs; allows one to rouse the muscles and bones using willpower, restricting internal injuries and forcing internal wounds to heal temporarily. * Internal Training'( Ch.24)' -Subjective willpower can help the intestines digest and greatly enhances one’s absorbing ability, thus increasing the effects of martial arts training and improving food absorption rate. * Sword Specialist'( Ch.24)' - Increases the accumulated potential from practicing sword arts.(Ties in with potential system'Ch.35 '''and ]how it works) * High Agility Motion Vision'(Ch. 57)' -Increased his the rate at which optical signals were sent, strengthening the practitioner's motion vision. * Heightened Reflex.'(Ch.57)' - Self-explanatory * Perfect Muscles'(Ch.57)' - Muscles gain the incomparable endurance of a marathon champion’s muscles, along with the strong explosive bursts of energy of a short distance sprinting champion’s muscles; strength and agility attributes also increase by 10% of the endurance attribute’s value * Single Sword World Subjugation'(Ch. 59)' -When a sword-type weapon is used and the worn armor is below ten kilograms, a force field will be produced which increases the user’s speed by allowing ether particles to attract each other, forming a force field; each additional point in the agility attribute can provide up to a 2% increase in the user’s movement and action speed. *Elementary Berserkness'(Ch.71)' -Allows one’s recovery rate to far surpass that of ordinary humans * .Unparalleled Sword Intent'(Ch.102)' '''4 types of Martial Arts' * Nurturing - 'The accumulation of the physical body’s potential. * '''Training - '''Uses potential points for a technique to increase specific attribute that the technique can only provide. Basically temper body/adjust attributes * '''Amassing - '''Able to modify one's vital frequency, changing the essence of one's life and thus allowing for communication with the ether particles.( Has to do with first transition/ or job change in RPG games.) -Has two types of amassing. # Grasp the rhythm of breathing, adjusting the circulation of blood and thus causing the frequency within one’s body to match with a certain distinctive type of Wave. # Adjust one’s thoughts and transforming one’s mental state, allowing one’s mental frequency to match with a certain distinctive type of mental cultivation method. * '''Killing - '''The real techniques used for combat, purely with the scope of destruction – techniques meant for killing opponents. '''Potential ' Accumulated through the Nurturing Path. In martial arts, the Training Path is effective in enhancing one’s physical strength, but it uses up potential every time. When one's attributes are between 10 and 19 points, exhausting 10,000 worth of potential would increase 1 point in a selected attribute. When the attributes are between 20 and 29 points, exhausting 20,000 worth of potential would increase 1 point in a selected attribute. From 30 points onwards, exhausting 30,000 worth of potential will increase 1 point in a selected attribute. Correspondingly, at every stage, when enough potential gained from the Training Path techniques is exhausted, you can add some points to a particular attribute, depending on which Training Path technique you practice. Training under a situation where you have insufficient potential will cause bodily harm. - Similar types sword techniques or any other form of techniques give off the same amount of potential but has a big weakness and so since the '''Nine Yang Divine Sword Technique and and Descent of Holy Light provided the same amount of potential, the main character can only get the 500 points of potential from Nine Yang Divine Sword Technique and not any from the the Holy Light Technique. - Also 500 points of potential is not natural for any humans to gain as many only can master their techniques until a little over level 10 or less. Since main character has amazing hacks, he gets massive boosts. - Practicing the Nurturing path techniques also gives potential points daily and points differ on the amount of mastery/ levels. - The higher the standard of the Nurturing technique, the higher the potential one could obtain. And the higher the standard of the Training technique, the higher the potential’s consumption rate.The more the potential, the higher the exhaustion, and the faster the rate of increase in one’s attributes. - First Transition(Job Change Basically) - if one wishes to go through the job transition, there are two basic conditions. The first condition is to find a secret realm. The second condition is to is to use oneself to move ether particles. The body, consciousness and ether particles are all made of waves. If one of them wishes to move another, it is important to maintain a similar frequency.And as for the frequency of one’s body and consciousness, it is termed as vital frequency. -Pick up Waves and mental cultivation methods, allowing your Waves, mental cultivation technique, attributes, techniques and specialties to get as close to the requirements of the job transition of your choice. The closer you are to the requirements, the higher the probability of a successful job transition. Category:Male Category:Knight Category:Second Transition Category:Sword Cultivatior Category:Characters